1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a feeding nipple, and, more particularly, to a feeding nipple specially formed for mammals, and more particularly to mammals sized up to about 30 pounds.
2. Background of the Invention
Although feeding nipples for use in the feeding of animals, and more particularly, mammals, wild animals having a relatively small size, e.g., up to about 30 pounds, wherein such mammals may include, e.g., mice, squirrels, rats, rabbits, bats, opossums, small sized dogs and cats, and the like, are known, such feeding nipples are largely inadequate as they do not allow the animal to mimic its natural feeding motion and habits. Additionally, such traditionally used feeding nipples are flawed in that they often cause the animal to inhale the fluid and aspirate, or to inhale the nipple and choke.
Another problem with nipples found in the prior art is that they are not manufactured with a pre-formed hole at the tip of the nipple through which the fluid exits the nipple and enters the animal's mouth as the animal suckles from the nipple. Accordingly, prior to use, a hole is typically manually formed through a tip of the nipple, such as, for example, through the use of a pin, a knife, and the like. Oftentimes, the hole is formed too large or too small such that the animal aspirates upon feeding.
Another problem with nipples of the prior art is that they are not adaptable to a variety of fluid sources. That is, nipples of the prior art are typically manufactured to be secured to a particular bottle that oftentimes is sold in tandem with the particular nipple. Accordingly, it is difficult if not impossible, to adapt a particular nipple to a number of types and/or brands of fluid sources.
A further problem with prior art nipples is the fact that they are typically constructed from dense, synthetic rubber materials and/or are uncomfortably thick such that the nipple is not sufficiently pliable and/or flexible, which thereby, makes it difficult and/or uncomfortable for the animal to suck from the nipple.
Accordingly, what is needed is a feeding nipple which is specially configured to allow an animal, and more especially a mammal having a weight of up to about 30 pounds, to feed in a manner that is both comfortable and instinctually natural for the animal and which greatly reduces the risks of choking and aspiration. What is further needed is a feeding nipple that can be used on a variety of types and sizes of fluid sources.